Elsa Bowen
Currently Elsa Bowen is a bard for the First Regimental Army of Stormwind. With already three missions under her belt, the life and struggles of deployment has built her character quiet well. When stationed back in Stormwind, one can still find her within the random Taverns singing and earning extra coinage. Physical Description Standing at five feet, seven inches tall, this woman’s dress indicates she is of limited, yet comfortable means. A diadem of dark, raven locks cascade down from the crown of her head, past her shoulders. Her long, straight hair is soft to the touch, and posses a soft sheen when the light reflects off of the dimly pigmented strands. She styles it into a haphazard, but deliberate, side-part that is swept back behind her head and is secured with a small hair clip. Naturally complimenting her hair are pale, gray-green eyes. The outer edge of the iris is dark, nearly black, and gradients almost immediately to the color of celadon ceramic glaze as it encircles her pupils. She keeps her eyelashes colored black, creating a striking frame for her almond eyes. Black eye brows sit atop her beautiful eyes, and are neatly groomed into thin, slightly arching lines. Her lips are thin but womanly, and are naturally a pale pink in color. Just beneath the left nostril of her nose, on the left side of her upper lip, is a deep vertical scar. She almost looks as though she might be smiling a half-smile. Her hands are dainty, with long thin fingers. When her palms are showing, there are obvious callouses around the sides and tips of her fingers from years of plying her trade. She keeps her nails expertly manicured, another facet of her profession, with the exception of the left thumbnail, which she has deliberately shaped to be more pronounced on the outside edge of the digit. Personality/General Information Personality Summary: Rather quiet and soft spoken, if not for her career as a bard she would just be a whisper in the wind. Very friendly of character, she normally offers a kind smile to everyone. '' Personality Quirks: ''Finds humor in things where there really shouldn't be. '' Idiosyncrasies: ''She doesn't like to be first for anything. Will not allow anyone to carry her bags for her. Likes And Dislikes Favorite Food: Peaches in any way the are cooked or raw Least Favorite Food: Meat of any kind Most Treasured Possession: Her musical instruments, and poetry book Preferred Weapon(s): Fists Favorite Pastimes: People watching, for they make for great entertainment and bases for her songs. Personal Role Model: None Enemies/Rivals: Keeps that to herself, (Gilneas Worgens I am sure would wish for her head if they knew about her role in the attack.) Pet Peeves: The inability to control oneself in words or actions. Style of dress: Modest but rather poor quality. Worn linens ect Early Life (First draft) Elsa is a very secretive sort, no one has ever asked about her background which she is grateful for. It is not a tale that would put a smile on anyone's face. OOC info only: She is from Pyrewood Village where her father was a tavenkeeper and bard. By day they were human, by night they had the curse. Elsa lived a very different childhood with both parents worgens. She was not born worgen of course, but living in a secretive town which was locked outside the gate of protection it was only time that she was bitten. For years Elsa lost control of her humanity completely, she was in all purpose part of the wild.... and passed on her curse to many if they did not outright die from her attacks. Elsa was even part of the attack on Gilneas, which to this day she remembers vividly and the main reason to keep her past secret . However, this is how she was captured and the fading part of her humanity was saved. Ashamed of her past, and scared that to transform would result in her loosing control. She wears a ring on her finger, which aids in her ability to not transform. However in the rise of anger, attack, or serious injury... it is a struggle to maintain the transformation. A year after the injection that reclaimed her humanity, Elsa spent time with a Night Elf Druid and there she learned to embarrass her natural ability to feel and harness nature. With the training, she can heal the hurt, cleanse the suffering from poison, and to focus her wild nature she can transform into a mammoth sized grizzly bear in time of protection. She is still very much a novice in the ways of a druid. This certain druid was also a lover of music, and with his aid he brought forth Elsa's long ago musical training. Together they traveled around the area, and even once went to his home in Darnassus. Sadly however his life was taken during the over running in Southshore where they both where staying. Elsa lost control for the first time at his passing, she ravaged the country side of the undead even if it didn't make a spot of difference. Though this time Elsa was not alone in the retaliation, and soon after when it was clear they were on the loosing end she went with the refugees to Stormwind. First Years in Stormwind (First Draft) Upon arrival in Stormwind, it took Elsa a few weeks to finally land a job at the Pig n Whistle. For two years she worked as a tavern wench, serving the locals and having a good time of it. During a quiet periods when she was not required to clean, cook, or serve; Elsa picked up her heavily dented violin and would string up a few songs. The music has a way of healing a heart full of wounds, though for quiet some time she would not play for anyone else. The loss of her companion and the time they spent on the road playing together still stirred raw emotions. One day in late winter as Elsa was playing on the violin, a local bard to the Blue Recluse paid the Pig a visit. Talking business with the Tavern keep, he kept on glancing over at Elsa. Finally he was unable to withhold his questions about the woman, and upon a time he ventured over to Elsa and struck up a conversation. The end result was a partnership with twice a week Elsa would wonder over to the Blue and play her violin in accompaniment. For nearly a full year the two played in the Blue and Elsa was saving some good wages. The First Regiment Coming Soon Musical Aspirations Coming Soon Instrumentals Classical Violin Singing Tavern Tunes (coming soon) Classical Lute (coming soon) Classical Flute (coming soon) Poetry Coming Soon Category:Characters Category:Bards Category:Human Category:The First Regiment Category:Lordaeron Human